


Birthday Bash (Momma Bear Series)

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Baby, Birthday, F/M, Family, Kids, Love, Party, Toddler, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: Angel turn 3! Come see what this big family is up to now.
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Birthday Bash (Momma Bear Series)

“Birthday party today mommy.” Angel cheers as he is the first one awake out of the whole house, him and Alexander sleeping with you and Oscar like usual. He climbs on to your chest and grabs at your cheeks, wiggling them in his tiny hands,”Wake up mommy. I turn treeee.” He sings, your eyes opening slightly and a smile forming on your face.

“Three?” You ask, faking surprise,”Are you sure about that? You look like a baby to me.” You say as you tickle his sides causing him to giggle loudly.

“Yes! Party today, I’m a big boy.” He says before covering his mouth quickly,”Shhh daddy and Alex are sleeping.” He reminds as he looks over at them and then back to you with big eyes.

“That’s right.” You whisper as you stand up with him in your arms, letting him cling to your neck like a monkey as you walk out of the room,”Want to help mommy make your birthday breakfast?” You ask him, already knowing the answer as he shakes his head in agreement eagerly.

“I always help you silly goose.” He laughs joyfully, causing you to laugh as well.

“Silly goose?” You grin and press your forehead to his,”You’re the silly goose.” You tell him, he doesn’t reply and gives you a messy kiss on the mouth, laughing again seconds later. When you reach the kitchen you set him on the counter, his legs swinging back and fourth as they dangle,”Don’t jump.” You tell him seriously as you walk over to the fridge. 

“I know mommy. Angel no jump.”

“Good boy.” You praise and pull open the door,”Now bacon or...sausage?” You ask him as you rummage through what you could make for your large family.

“Both!”

“Okay, only cause it’s your special day.” You smile and place both items next to him before going back to pull out what else you would need. 

“And I want beans mommy! With skinny bread.” He smiles 

“It’s called tortillas.” You laugh but nonetheless agree with his choices

“Skinny bread.” He retorts as you push him down further away from the stove before you light it up.

“Fine. Skinny bread, but don’t let daddy hear you say that. He’ll go on a whole rant about how it’s pronounced tortilla.” You say, the last word in a exaggerated Hispanic accent. Angel making a tight lip smile and acting as if he was sealing his mouth closed before throwing away the fictional key,”Lets get to it, I’m sure your brothers are going to wake up very soon.” 

You get started on the very grand breakfast-cheesy scrambled eggs mixed with potatoes,beans,bacon,sausage and home made tortillas. Even going as far as making a pot of Abuelita Chocolate, all of your kids however preferring it cold so you mixed it in the blender with ice. As you come to a finish and pour some of the drink into Angel’s cup, a tired Oscar walks in with a very happy baby in his arms. 

“Morning.” He yawns and comes over to give you and Angel a kiss on each of your heads,”Happy birthday Mijo.” 

“Thank you papa.” 

“I already changed him, but he wants some teta.” Oscar says as he stands behind you, the baby being held at arms length now.

“Let me see him.” You smile and take the now seven month old from him, pulling your top down just enough to feed him as you work on putting the final touches on everything,”Go wake up those kids of yours.” You tell your husband, doing as you asked with no questions. You hear him walk up the stairs, banging on Junior’s door first. 

“Wake up huevón!” You hear him call out to your eldest son, pushing open the bedroom door and turning the light on,”Your mom cooked and it’s your brothers birthday so downstairs in five minutes.” He orders, moving onto Carlos and Anthony’s shared room next and doing the same.

“Wake up! I told you to not be up all night on that video game bullshit.” He says and shakes them awake, tossing the blanket off the both of them as they protest. You shake your head in amusement and serve the plates one by one, a bit hard since Alexander was literally attached to you. Oscar rejoining you a minute later and getting Angel set up in his booster seat before taking Alexander back and putting him in the hand me down high chair you’ve had since Carlos. The rest of the kids coming down together as they sit around the table, all of them thanking you and wishing Angel a happy birthday as well.

“Let me grab his food.” Oscar says and goes back into the kitchen to grab a jar of baby food for Alex, sitting back down when he returns. He feeds himself and the baby, you focusing on your own plate and occasionally helping the birthday boy make a taco with all of the items on his plate. 

“It’s really good mommy.” Carlos smiles through a mouthful of eggs, Anthony giving you a thumbs up when you look his way. 

“Yeah mom. I want pancakes when it’s my birthday though.” Junior grins before scarfing down some more food. 

“Noted.” You smile, taking a bite of your beans when there is a sudden knock on the door,”I got it. It’s probably the water slide company.” You say and wipe your mouth quickly before going over to the door, your guess correct as two older men stand at the door with a big truck parked at the end of your driveway. You talk to them for a bit before showing them the side gate that they could use to set up in the backyard, making sure Oscar already payed before you head back in to finish the rest of your food. 

“What time is Uncle Cesar coming over?” Anthony asks excitedly

“Soon, he’s showing up with Ruby so they can decorate for the party.” You reply as you grab your fork.

“Baby shark right mommy?” Angel asks 

“Yes, Ruby knows you wanted a baby shark theme.” You laugh 

“Wash your plates off if your done.” Oscar orders the older boys, doing as told one by one when they finish. 

“Junior! I need you to go pick up the cake in a bit from the bakery.” You tell him, Junior groaning before Oscar gives him a look and he stops the words that were going to come from his mouth. 

“It’s a five minute walk, you’ll be fine.” You tell him as you let Angel get out of his chair when he finishes, running over to the window and watching the water slide being inflated. 

“Okay.” The teen says with a forced smile before trudging up the stairs, Anthony and Carlos following behind. 

“Are you full papi?” You ask Oscar,”There was still a bit left on the stove, do you want it?” 

“Yes please.” He smiles, putting a spoonful of the green colored food into Alex’s mouth. You get up with your empty plate and grab Oscar’s as well, placing yours in the sink before loading his up again. 

“Here you go.” You say and place the plate down in front of him.

“Thank you mamita.” He grins and swiftly pulls you onto his lap causing you to laugh,”Can I have a piece of you too?” 

“Mhm always.” You smile and peck his lips lovingly. 

“Kissy for me too?” Angel asks as he walks over. 

“Just one.” You joke as you stand and pick his small body up, giving him a peck as well before dipping him down so Oscar can do the same,”Now let’s let daddy finish eating in peace.” You say as you place him back down so you can grab Alexander. 

“I’m going to put them in the bath while I shower. You better pick up after yourself.” You playfully warn before heading down the hall to your master bedroom. When you enter the bathroom you turn the water for the tub on, making sure it’s warm. Angel already undressing himself and hopping in. You undress Alexander as well before sitting him down next to his brother. The water not even reaching their belly buttons as you turn it off. You just decided it would be easier to put them in so you could shower real quick and get ready for the day while keeping them occupied,”Mommy’s going to shower, you watch Alex okay?” You tell the toddler, not really meaning it since the shower was two feet away and was made of glass. 

“You got it mommy.” 

You undress and throw all the discarded clothes into the hamper, tossing the diaper and pull up away as well before getting under the hot running water, your eyes on the boys at all times. You’re just about to finish up when Oscar walks into the bathroom,”Slides all set up.” He informs as he walks over to the sink so he can shave his face. 

“That was fast.” You comment back, rinsing the conditioner out of your hair, both kids still splashing about in the tub,”Can you hand me my towel?” You ask nicely a minute later

Oscar stops his actions and reaches for your towel, waiting until you step out to wrap it around you,”Thanks.” You smile and dry yourself off as best as you can before pulling your silk robe on and tying it securely, the towel now wrapped around your hair and sitting on your head. 

“Did Junior go already?” You ask 

“Just left.” Oscar says, focusing on not cutting his face,”What did you have them make?” 

“A tres leches cake and chocolate cupcakes.” Angel shouting in glee when he hears that,”Don’t take too long, your ass needs to fire up that grill.” You smirk at your husband as you join him in front of the mirror, pulling your make up bag from the drawer. 

“Ya lo se, I’m hurrying. I gotta look good too, not just you.”

“Just saying.” You smile as you pull your stuff out to do a quick beat, Oscar mumbling something incoherent.

“Oooh make sure my burger is well done. Extra cheese on that shit.” You tell him as you prime your face, pushing his buttons every now and then being one of your favorite hobbies.

“Any other request reina?”

“Actually yeah, I’m going to want a hotdog. So make sure that it’s included on my plate.” You smile sweetly, Oscar putting down the razor as he looks over at you smugly.

“Tengo un hot dog para ti right here mami, all you gotta do is ask.” 

“You always gotta make shit dirty.” You laugh as you continue on your face,”Almost twenty years together and your mouth still surprises me...don’t even say anything.” You say when you realize that he can also make a joke out of what you just said. 

“You make it too easy.” He laughs, wiping his face off with a wet hand rag after, you just giggle in response. You let Oscar get the boys out and change them into their matching swim trunks. Oscar changing into a pair of cargo shorts and plain white tee since it was going to be a rather hot day and he would be outside, his outfit reminding you of when you guys were younger. Some would say simpler times but those words being the complete opposite for you guys. 

~

When you finish getting dolled up, a breezy summer dress now on your body you head to the back yard, all of your kids outside helping Ruby decorate the backyard, including Cesar. Minus Alexander of course who sat happily in Jasmines arms as she watched her boyfriend command everything into perfection. Oscar working on firing the grill up. 

“Hey girl, you look good.” The still crazy outgoing girl, now women compliments when you walk up to her.

“Thanks, so do you. Love the earrings. So where’s Monse?” You ask as you take a seat next to her,”Jamal?” 

“Jamal is showing up after he gets off of work and Monsé couldn’t couldn’t make it. Something about her dad and his ankle this morning, I don’t know.” She shrugs, making faces down at Alex. 

“That’s too bad.” You say sadly,”I’ll ask Cesar to find out what exactly happened.” Looking around as your backyard is slowly getting covered inch by inch in party decor,”I don’t know why Ruby hasn’t become a official party planner.” You joke 

“Because I would go crazy with how stressed to the max he would be all the time. I don’t need that in my life and neither does nobody else.” She laughs, letting you think it over before agreeing with her statement. 

“Okay true.” You say, making small talk with her before your husbands voice grabs your attention. 

“Yo birthday boy! Bring daddy a beer.” You hear Oscar yell from across the yard, Angel sitting down and trying his best to blow up a balloon. 

“Uh no!” You call out quickly to him, standing up and doing it yourself,”Don’t have our three year old bring you alcohol.” You scold playfully as you shove the can to his chest when you reach him.

“Aye, I’m fucking thirsty mama.” Oscar defends as he grabs the beer and pops the tab, the grill heating up,”Besides he’s a big boy now right? So I gave him a big boy task.” 

“You’re so annoying.” You laugh and turn to walk away, Oscar smacking your ass roughly,”Stop.” You squeal, running away to go make yourself useful. Oscar’s loud laugh filling your ears.

“Hey boys.” You smile, watching as Cesar and Ruby secure the yellow plastic cover over one of the rental tables, your kids doing the same at another one. 

“Y/N.” They both say in unison, offering a smile to follow 

“Can I do anything to help out?” You ask 

“No. We got this.” Your brother in law says, Ruby holding his finger up in disapproval. 

“Actually, I noticed you guys didn’t have any dip or sauce for the snack table so if you could whip something up that would make everything look a lot more presentable. Thank you.” 

“Right. Dip, I’m on it.” You smile and wave them off, running inside as Jasmine follows in,”If you want to set him down, his rocker is in the living room.” You tell her, pulling out a large bowl from the cabinets. 

“I guess, he’s asleep anyway.” She says and puts him down before joining you,”Want me to help?” 

“Sure. I have a basket of avocados and tomatoes in the fridge, I may have some limes and cilantro as well.” You tell her, Jasmine nodding.

The two of you work swift and quick around the kitchen, working as one and before you know it a beautiful bowl of guacamole is prepared. You glance at the clock on the wall as you make your way outside again, the party almost about to start. You admire the transformation in front of you, a huge grin on your face. The slide taking up most of your yard, a little kiddie pool set up for the younger kids, the speaker now blasting music, and baby shark decorations covering every inch. 

“Ruby!” You say happily as you set the bowl down outside near the chips,”Everything is so perfect. You’re the best.”

“It was a bit of work, but I’m glad you like it.” He grins, fixing the collar on his button up shirt,”I’ll take my payment please. I’m now accepting cashapp as well.” 

“You can talk to my husband about that one.” Motioning over to him as he worked on filling large foil trays with patty’s and sausages. 

“I will do that...um no problem.” Ruby’s says and takes off in that direction, his fiancée following. Knowing that Ruby still had a unresolved nervous tick when it came to talking to Oscar sometimes. 

“Hey Uncle Cesar.” You call out as you walk over to sit by the kiddie pool, watching Angel play. The older boys already making use of the slides.

“What’s up?” 

“Can you please go get your nephew from the living room and then come tell me why Monse hasn’t been coming around anymore?” You ask

“Fine. Only cause I know you’re going to keep bugging me about it.” He groans, darting off inside the house. 

“Mommy? I want to go on the big slide.” Angel says from the pool,”But I’m a wittle scared.” He admits shyly 

“The slides for you papi. You don’t need to be be scared. Go ask Ant or JJ to help you, I’m sure they will.” 

“Okay.” He grins excitedly, pushing the curls off his face before he goes in search of his big brothers.

One at a time, people start showing up to the party, Cesar joining you a few minutes later,”Had to change him, it was a messy one.” He says, handing over the fussy baby.

“Thanks.” You smile and let Alex chew on your knuckle as he brings it to his mouth,”So where is your long time girlfriend at?” 

“She’s always busy with work and her dad, I don’t know. We’re just sort of drifting apart. That doesn’t mean she didn’t want to come today though, her dad messed up his ankle and she’s staying with him for a few days.” He explains, not being one to beat around the bush when it came to you. 

“Why are you letting it drift apart then stupid?” You ask him with a raised eyebrow,”You can’t let adult shit keep you guys from being together. You guys are endgame, like me and Oscar.” 

“I know, it’s just hard. And I don’t want it to be hard. I know we’ll get through it though, we always do. I just have to give her some space and she has to do the same for me. You know we’ve always been like that, it’s just how out relationship works.” 

“It shouldn’t work like that though. You guys are 24 now, it’s time to buckle down. Don’t you agree to some extent?” You say with a small smile,”I’m not trying to tell you what to do, but I’ve been in your life since you were 5. I care about you and love you. I just don’t want you to waste the best years of your life with Monse just for it to go no where, same for her. You both deserve a happy stable relationship.” A flashback popping into your mind of when you were 15 and Oscar brought you over to his house for the first time ever and you met a certain little Diaz brother.

“I know hermana, and I appreciate it but I don’t want to talk about this. At least not today. Okay?” 

“Okay.” You sigh, changing your mood,”Now, go enjoy that really expensive slide with your nephews please. They missed you.” 

“Will do.” He smiles and walks around to join the boys. 

You sit back in the chair and enjoy the sun, watching as your back yard gets filled by the minute. Jamal managing to get off of work a bit earlier and picking up his growing family on the way, not really a surprise to you that he ended up being a young dad as well whenever Kendra got pregnant in their final year of college.

“Is that the Mrs.Oscar Diaz?” You hear him joke as he walks over with a pregnant Kendra and two year old daughter in his arms. 

“Why yes it is.” You laugh and do a little shoulder shimmy. Standing up and placing Alex in the kiddy pool before you go over to hug the both of them. 

“How have you guys been?” You grin from ear to ear,”How’s the parent life treating you?” You ask along with a bunch of other questions, always having loved the chats you shared with them. They make conversation with you for a while before going over to sit with Ruby and Jasmine, their daughter now sitting in the pool with Alex and two other baby’s from the neighborhood. After asking one of the other moms to keep a eye on Alex, you walk back over to Oscar. Standing on the other side of the grill this time, not wanting to feel his hand on your backside again. 

“Where’s my food chef?” You joke as you push all of your hair to one shoulder.

“Aye, I’m going as fast as I can mami. Lot’s of people asking me for food around here.” He says with a wave of the spatula, his forehead covered in sweat. 

“I’m sure Cesar wouldn’t mind taking over.” You suggest 

“Do you want our kids party to end in flames? He ain’t coming no where near my grill.”

“You’re right.” You giggle in agreement,”But I think you’ve made enough to hold people over for a while.” You say after taking a look at both trays filled with meat,”Come enjoy the party. Please.” 

“Only for a bit.” He says, switching the fire off before coming around to join you.

“Yay.” You cheer softly and wrap your arms around him when he’s in arms reach,”Let’s get some of the food you worked so hard on.” 

“Gladly.” He says and pecks your lips before releasing you and reaching for a plate as you do the same. Once the two of you are satisfied you go back to your original spot by the pool and take a seat, Oscar by your side as you both talk and eat. Him being the one to discard of the trash when you’re both full and have had enough. When he returns he has a crying Carlos in his arms, clinging to his neck.

“Oh my god, what happened?” You ask quickly, letting Oscar place the six year old boy in you lap as you hold him to your chest.

“He fell, got a little cut on his knee. He’ll be okay but he wanted me to bring him to you. He said he’ll believe he’s okay when you say it.” Oscar informs you as he sits back down,”Apparently I don’t know shit about cuts so he’s got to hear it from the expert. Which would be mommy.” He chuckles. 

“Shut up.” You say followed by a large eye roll before you cater to your son,”Does it hurt papi?” You ask him softly as you stroke his damp hair back

“A little. Is my leg going to fall off mommy?” He asks, little sniffles still coming from him.

“No. It’s not going to fall off.” You laugh and kiss his forehead,”You’re going to be all okay. I promise. Just sit with me for a few minutes and rest your leg. Then you can go play again, sound good?” You ask him 

“Sounds good.” He answers quickly and lays his head against you, letting you cuddle him. You know people loved to judge you about how you ‘baby’ your kids but you didn’t care. They were your baby’s and always will be. Oscar actually liking that you treated them with such love and affection since it was something he never had growing up,”I feel better mommy, can I go now?” He asks not even two minutes later.

“Yes, just be careful.” You tell him seriously before letting him down from your lap, watching him take off back to the slide at a super speed.

“Must be nice. I pick him up, clean the cut and put the bandaid on, but you get all the love and credit.” Oscar comments next to you, a grin on his face. 

“They are mommas boys, you should have gave me a girl if you wanted love and credit.” You smile and reach for his hand.

“We still have a few years of trying left in us. We can always get that girl. Maybe I’ll have a gift for you tonight and she’ll get here sooner rather than later.” 

“Yeah right. The only person getting gifts is Angel and if your so called ‘gift’ ever comes near me again it better be wrapped. No baby’s here. Ever again.” You tell him seriously as you point to your stomach,”Five and done.” 

“Sure.” He says smugly, taking a sip from the beer can. 

“Damn right I’m sure. What the hell would we look like with six kids? Plus Junior is going to be 18 soon, we would have an adult for a kid and a newborn. You’re crazy.” You laugh 

“We would look like a normal Hispanic family and we wouldn’t have to pay for a babysitter.” He laughs in return,”Besides I’m not being totally serious, I’m just messing with you.” 

“Good.” You say and squeeze his hand,”I’m glad we’re on the same page. Now let’s cut the cake and then we can do presents.” 

“Yeah just what we need, more monster trucks and fake tools laying around the house.” Oscar laughs as he stands up, helping you to your feet. The present table over flowing with boxes and gifts bags. 

“I’ll just get rid of his old toys, he won’t even notice. I’ll get the baby and you go get the cake. Or do you want to switch?” You ask 

“Switch.” He grins, already walking past you to pick up Alexander. You smile and head inside, grabbing the cake and cupcakes, along with a lighter. Oscar loudly instructing everybody to gather around, Angel rushing to the center of the table and climbing up on the chair. 

“Cake! Hurry mommy.” He says excitedly with a clap of his hands. 

“I’m coming.” You tell him and you hurry over and set everything down in front of him, lighting the three candles before stepping back.

“Nobody better smash his head into anything! Now sing!” Oscar quickly adds in before the famous birthday song commences, everybody keeping their hands to themselves when it comes to a end. A loud cheer erupts when he blows out the flame, Angel over joyed at this.   
You help pass out the treats, letting everybody have time to eat before moving onto gifts. The rest of the part continuing to be just as perfect and lasting until late at night. Most of the kids passed out in random places around your house as the parents enjoy themselves until you nicely kick them all out.

~

“Thanks again for staying to clean up.” You thank Cesar at the door,”get home safely. Love you.” 

“Love you guys.” He says, heading to his car after and driving away. You yawn tiredly and lock up, the time reading a little past one in the morning now. The older boys just going to bed a few minutes ago, wanting to enjoy the slide for as long as they could since it was being picked up early in the morning. Angel and Alex already in your bed and absolutely drained from today’s activities. 

“I think that’s everything.” Oscar slurs as he comes in through the back door with another garbage bag filled with trash. He sets it down in the kitchen with all the others before stumbling towards you,”I’ll take it all out in the morning.” 

“That’s okay with me.” You giggle and help him walk to your guys bedroom,”Drank a bit too much huh?” 

“Just a bit.” He laughs,”But I still managed to clean the yard up pretty well.” 

“You did. I’ll give you that.” 

“I’m so tired mami, I need sleep.” He groans, kicking his shoes off and not bothering with his clothes as he goes over to the bed. 

“Careful. The boys are asleep already.” You remind him, already undressing yourself and pulling a t-shirt over your body, Oscar grumbling in understanding. Showering could just wait until tomorrow. You join them in bed, your eyes already closing before your head even hits the pillow. Today being long, hectic, tiring, and happy all rolled into one. Knowing that in just a few more months you would be throwing another party and then another after that. Which was all okay with you, you loved your boys and their birthdays were something you took pride in making special. This was the life you signed up for after all with five kids and what not.


End file.
